


Kazuichi Visits the Crime Scene

by Coolguy1997



Series: Kazuichi in Despair [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Assault, Blood and Gore, Other, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997
Summary: As Kazuich looked around he could barely suppress an urge to laugh. Thinking about what had happened to him only a few hours earlier, seeing the body of his enemy made him feel great. He moved as if the wounds were no longer screaming at him to stop. The others gathered in the warehouse.
Series: Kazuichi in Despair [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012662
Kudos: 3





	Kazuichi Visits the Crime Scene

Fuyuhiko did a rudimentary job in cleaning out their wounds and wrapping them up in gauze and bandages. It wasn’t pretty, but it worked. To do this, Fuyuhiko had them both strip down to their underwear and t-shirts. “Hajime. I don’t think it’s Kazuichi”. Hajime looked shocked. “I get that it makes no sense, but that bastard Nagito was targeting him from the beginning. He picked me up saying he thought Kazuichi might be ill. He drugged the both of us in this room. If I hadn’t kicked his ass, who knows what he would have done. If he was still in here, it makes sense he’d take revenge and go after Kazuichi again”. “E-even if that’s true, that still doesn’t mean that your testimony will be enough to prove he’s innocent. Besides, why did Nagito put Kazuichi’s cum in his ass? If he was the one raping him, wouldn’t it be the other way around? How did cum get in there?” Hajime argued as he stood up. Fuyuhiko looked at Nagito. Kazuichi jumped up and moved to the wall. He winced from the pain and glared at Hajime. “You’re pissing me off. Stop it and confess what you did already!” he yelled.

The two were in a deadlock. Fuyuhiko sighed and said “We don’t have all day. With three of us missing, there’s no way we can investigate properly and figure out this case”. He then looked at the pink haired boy. “I believe you. Tell Hajime what happened when you found him in the room this morning” he encouraged. Kazuichi looked from him to Hajime. He clenched his fists as the recent memories came up. He had to struggle not to double over and retch. “Nagito is a fucking crazy bottom. He beat me up before he climbed on me. He then sucked my dick and rode me. I was hurt and scared” he whined. Kazuichi then pointed accusingly at Hajime and demanded to have an answer. “What happened to the cum in your ass!? If you had some, you could have put it in him” he yelled. Hajime pointed at himself before chucking in disbelief. “You’re at it again!? I don’t have to tell you two how I got your cum in my ass. Obviously, I showered when I woke up and could get to the bathroom. 

Kazuichi was not convinced. He crossed his arms and said “I don’t even have a Monokuma File to look at! How am I supposed to know it was my cum inside him!?”. As if on cue, Monokuma appeared from a blind spot and handed one to Kazuichi. “I was wondering why I still had one left over. Can you believe it!? What a total slacker you are, Kazuichi!? The whole investigation is going to end before you even get to see Nagito”. That made him angry. “Why would I ever want to see him!? After what he did to me? I’d knock him out if he wasn’t already dead!” Kazuichi snapped. “What a grisly murder! Even I was shocked” Monokuma continued musing as if he had not heard him. Fuyuhiko had had enough. “Just ignore the bastard! We have work to do. Just fucking look at the Monokuma File and tell us anything you can see” he yelled at Kazuichi, who winced as he scrolled through it. It was certainly the most gruesome death they had seen on the island. There was a large spear impaling him through the stomach after all. Kazuichi dropped the pad to his side to keep from reacting.

He was not sure why, but as he looked longer at the picture, he felt happy. In fact, he almost let out a small chuckle. He looked down at himself and blinked repeatedly. “I didn’t do it! That is not something I could do. Do I look like a psycho or something? You know I’m not like that. You two are my… soul friends” he said softly. Hajime gave him a hard look and said “You are not making sense! Will you let me take you to the others now that Fuyuhiko is here? He can make sure you will be safe. We have to go!” “Geez, Hajime. He is begging you to believe in him and all you can do is treat him like a criminal! I’m sure all his hope in you is gone!” Monokuma mocked before he disappeared. Hajime rolled his eyes at the retreating bear but he caught Kazuichi glaring at him harshly. “Give me back my underwear, you traitor! I thought we were best friends to the end and I trusted you! Jesus! Shit! Son of a bitch!” Kazuichi cried and held his head. “Why did you sound like Sonia right then?” Hajime said. Fuyuhiko looked at Hajime and blushed. “So you like to collect underwear, huh?” he said as he looked down.

It put Hajime on the back foot. He saw that he needed to tread carefully. “I never asked either of you! I value all of you as friends. You all just like to give me all of your dirty underwear and panties!” Fuyuhiko glared and said “Shut the fuck up you bastard! I didn’t just give you them just for you to throw them away!” Hajime took a step back and said “I didn’t throw them away. I keep them in one of my drawers”. “Give mine back! You betrayed me!” Kazuichi screamed. Hajime sighed and said “We can get it later. First, you really have to come with me to the others. We do not have any more time to waste”. Kazuichi said “Only if I can tie you up with some of my rope. I have to be safe”. Hajime looked incredulous at him. “I-I’m not scared of you. I don’t trust you not to kill Fuyuhiko!” Kazuichi said as he hid behind the small yakuza. “What? I don’t think Hajime’s going to kill me. How weak do you think I am!?” Fuyuhiko snapped. “That is exactly when you’re going to get killed!” Kazuichi shot back. He then pointed to the broken glass. “He took a wrench and broke the wall. If I didn’t tackle him, one of us could have died!” he said.

Hajime gulped as Fuyuhiko turned to him with crossed arms. “Why the hell did you do that? You know he’s hurt and scared out of his mind. You threatened him with a huge weapon and you’re surprised got your ass kicked!?” he said. Hajime flinched. “After what he did to me last night, I’d be crazy not to be careful. He punched me in the dick when I tried to bring him in gently. He was freaking out in the mirror when I told him to look at his injuries. I needed to keep him together. It was important. You know he’s a danger to everyone and himself like this. I did what I had to do” he explained. “Fine. We’ll tie your hands and I’ll make sure you both stay safe” Fuyuhiko said. It was a great sight for Kazuichi to see Fuyuhiko take his side. “See Hajime? This is what a real friend does when they see another friend in danger. Let me get the rope” he said happily as he took the rope from under his bed. Fuyuhiko tied Hajime up in turtle bondage. Kazuichi just whistled with his hands behind his head. “Shut up. These are the only knots I learned from Peko before we got to the island!” Fuyuhiko snapped.

With a still jumpy Kazuichi and a bound Hajime on either side of him, Fuyuhiko opened the door to the outside. He had walked them out of the cottage only to see Chiaki pouting at the door. “If you think you can get away with this, you’re wrong!” she said as she pulled Hajime closer to her and frowned at the others. “Chi-chiaki!? Thank god you’re here! You have to untie me and help me bring Kazuichi to the others” Hajime said. Chiaki did not respond to him. Her gaze was fixed on Fuyuhiko. He stood as tall as he could and said “If you have something to say, say it to my face!”. “You have been ganging up on Kazuichi and Hajime. I don’t know if you are a part of this case, but I’m not going to allow you to keep doing this… I think” she said before stumbling. The yakuza was annoyed and said “We don’t have time for this shit!” He held Kazuichi’s arm and said “Move. Kazuichi still needs to investigate the crime scene.” She stood her ground. “He can come with us. You can go search somewhere else” she said.

Kazuichi chuckled and said “I’m fine Chiaki. I want to go with Fuyuhiko. I think I know the culprit already anyway. I just have to… go see it”. Chiaki looked between all three of the boy’s faces and sighed. “I’ll walk with you. I’ll also hold Hajime for you” she relented as she stepped out of the way. The walk was long and silent. When they got to the warehouse on the final island, the corpse of Nagito was waiting for them. As Kazuich looked around he could barely suppress an urge to laugh. Thinking about what had happened to him only a few hours earlier, seeing the body of his enemy made him feel great. He moved as if the wounds were no longer screaming at him to stop. The others gathered in the warehouse. Akane and Sonia rushed to him from the door of the warehouse. Kazuichi saw Sonia and his heart skipped a beat. “Miss Sonia! I found out who the culpri-” was all he got to say before Akane laid him flat with a heavy punch to the nose. Kazuichi could hear before he felt the sharp snap of his nose breaking.

The room spun for him as he laid on the floor. Red blood gushed from his nose and he was only barely able to remain conscious. It was only one more onto the pile of injuries he already had. It did not help that the fall aggravated some of the other wounds on his body. He convulsed on the ground from the shock twice before he stabilized. “This is the just deserts of such a villain. This is not even half of what you deserve” Sonia said as she looked down at him coldly. It was as if he was garbage on the side of the road. He held his nose and cried. Akane cleaned her ear with a finger and asked why Hajime was tied up. Before he could answer, Kazuichi pointed a finger and howled “Hajime is the culprit! He tried to kill me!”.


End file.
